Forever and Always
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: It's been 7 years since she left because he rejected her, she has come back to warn them of what she feels, but it is so much worse then just Darkspawn and what any of them could ever imagine.. and what is she hiding? MCxA Put up proper chap 2, sorry!
1. Time passes

**Hi this is my first Dragon Age... Hope you like it.. please review!  
I dont own Dragon age, my character name****

* * *

Chapter 1**

She stood at the back of the overly large crowd as a dark blue hood covered most of her poised face, the crowd cheered and clapped as wedding bells rung through the large city of Denerim. It was suppose to be their wedding, hers and Alistair's but he turned her down because she was not of royal blood not only that but she was a mage; even though she had asked the new king and queen to be to let the circle of Magi free once she had slain the Archdemon, they were still looked upon as 'evil'. It had been seven years since the blight had ended and Alyssa tried her best to disappear from this world that so harshly casted her aside.

She watched silently from the back as Queen Anora and King Alistair walked passed her part of the crowd waving politely as they did so, the wedding was suppose to happen years ago, but coincidently things kept coming up that postponed the wedding.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever return." A familiar voice whispered into her eleven shaped ear.

"I couldn't miss the happy couple now could I Zevran." Her voice was cold and emotionless as her eyes stayed glued to the couple.

"Ah but you must of known this would happen when you chose him to be king, no?" Zevran's accent was heavy as always, taking in the sights of his crush.

"I didn't choose him to be king Zevran he said he would leave if I didn't let him kill Loghain." She murmured just over the crowds' loud cheers, hood still hiding her beautiful face.

"Why torture yourself like this, hmm?" Zevran questioned curiously sliding in front of her view.

"I don't even know." Her voice was no more then a whisper as her beautiful distinguished orangey red eyes set onto his grassy brown ones.

"Where have you been all these years, hmm?" Zevran asked another question curiously.

"Getting as far away from my 'Grey Warden' status as I could…" She answered again but with a slight annoyed tone which he picked up on.

A low growl was heard throwing Zevran a little off guard as he looked down to Alyssa's feet, there sitting protectively next to her was Zodiac, her mabari of course. Alyssa gently placed her pale hand onto his head, letting him know it was okay.

"I thought I could smell wet dog more then the usual." Zevran's nose wrinkled while he looked down at the mabari.

"Of course Zodiac would be with me." She had a sharp edge to her tone as she gently stroked the dog.

"Looks like the happy couple has moved on, shall we?" Zevran asked politely holding his hand out to the side.

Alyssa stayed in silence but began to walk in the direction he was gesturing to; Zodiac's steps matched hers as he stayed protectively at her side, Zevran walked quickly in front of her before leading her into a bar not far from the main square.

"No dogs allowed!" The bartender called out bitterly as soon as they had walked into the dimly lit bar.

Alyssa once again kept her silence as she carelessly flicked a small bag of gold coins onto the dirty old bench top before sitting down in the corner table elegantly, Zodiac sitting just next to her.

"Ah so this is how we have change?" Zevran commented taking a seat opposite the young beauty.

"I stay to myself now, is that a problem?" Alyssa asked calmly, she carefully put both hands onto each side of her hood before letting it gently slide down the back of her head, resting in its place.

Zevran watched as her beautiful flaming red hair showed itself from the hiding it had been doing as she placed both hands behind her neck and gently pushed it out from under the cloak she had been wearing, it was still plaited at either side of her temples and joined at the back of her hair, the only difference was that it was much longer now, it went down to her bottom.

"I feel them regrouping." Alyssa suddenly said quietly, looking over at Zevran.

"Darkspawn?" Zevran questioned cocking an eye brow at her.

"Yes, down in the deep roads, the dwarfs have been pushed back once again." She placed her clasped hands gently onto the wooden table in front of them.

"Is that why you're here?" He was a little confused and Alyssa could tell by his tone.

"Partly, I do need to see the king; I also knew I would run into half of the old 'gang' here." Alyssa looked at him from her seat.

"I am probably not the best to talk too about all this Darkspawn stuff no? I just kill what you kill." He sent her a charming smile before raising her eyes brows up and down at her.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing him, so will you come with me?" Alyssa ignored his obvious gesture towards her as her face expression stayed cold.

"Ah of course, I have nothing better to do and I guess I am still sworn to you." Zevran nodded in agreement casually.

Alyssa nodded once before parting her hair into two groups of long shiny hair as she placed them over each of her shoulders, then in an instant her hood was back up and shadowing her face. She stood up as Zodiac got to his feet as well, Zevran being the slowest of them to get to his feet; he followed her as she led him out of the bar.

* * *

They walked through the back alleyways in silence and with a quickened pace, it hadn't changed much since she had last been through this area; it looked dodgy as gangs and thugs hung around their territory.

They made their way to the palace as guards stood out front of the large iron gates that shut the castle in.

"Halt!" The guard called out automatically holding his hand out in a 'stop' symbol.

"I wouldn't stop me if I was you." Alyssa replied harshly as she turned her head to look at the guard.

"The king and Queen do not wish to deal with requests from the citizens." The guard continued on his duty not to let anyone in, but it was starting to annoy Alyssa.

Alyssa turned to face the iron gates which were shut tightly, her hands became in golfed in fire as a gust of wind blew around her, she threw her hand forward as a huge ball of fire burst through the iron gates, the guard went the pull out his blade but she was already up the stairs and opening up the large wooden double doors, he ran after her as did Zodiac and Zevran but she was already making her way through that large elegant castle.

"You can't go in there!" The guard called out as he chased her with his sword in his hand.

"What is all this noise?" A woman's voice called out in annoyance which caused Alyssa to stop in her tracks.

"My lady this mage just barged in, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't!" The guard explained to her eagerly pleading his case.

"Where is this mage?" She snapped impatiently walking into the large corridor in which all the noise had come from.

She walked into the brightly lit hallway but stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at the lean figure in the middle of the hallway, she had her back to her as a dark blue cloak covered most of her, but as soon as her eyes saw the Mabari she knew who she was dealing with.

"Alyssa." She breathed out not able to take her eyes off her.

"Thee Alyssa?" The guard asked in surprise as he quickly threw down his sword.

"Anora." Alyssa forcefully acknowledged slowly turning around to face the queen.

"What… where have you been?" Her voice was shocked and a little shaky.

"Here and there." She replied quietly, gently tugging her hood down off her head.

"Why have you returned?" She asked another question slowly taking steps towards her.

"I don't believe I need to answer that to you." Alyssa said with sharpness in her voice as she stared at the woman who married the man she used to love.

"You will not speak to the queen like that…" The guard called out uncomfortably but still trying to do his duties.

"No, it's alright." Anora replied taking a quick glance at the guard before dismissing him.

"I need to speak with… him." Alyssa was still so hurt by him and Anora could tell by the way she said 'him'.

"Of course, follow me." She said kindly before turning around and walking towards their room.

Alyssa, Zodiac and Zevran follow silently behind her as they walked through the enchanting castle they lived in; she stopped in front of a large wooden door before gently knocking on it.

"You have a guest." She called out while pushing open the heavy door.

Alyssa held out her hand to Anora and Zevran as if to tell them to wait outside, but of course Zodiac was allowed to follow her, she slowly walked into their room and shut the door behind her. Alistair's back was towards the door as Alyssa and Zodiac walked silently into the beautiful room and stood just in front of his desk.

"I have no time for requests." He sighed out not even bothering to look behind him.

"I don't have one." Her voice was cold but she knew he recognized it as he spun around in an instant.

"Alyssa?" He looked at the beauty in front of his as he quickly shut the book he had open.

"The one and only." She replied in a monotone keeping her face emotionless as much as she could.

"You… Where… What are you doing here?" He made his way over to her but in an instant Zodiac was in front of her and growling fiercely at him.

"I'm only here to tell you the Darkspawn are regrouping, growing at a rapid rate." Alyssa spoke as she let Zodiac continue to growl at him.

"Why are you so different towards me now?" He asked quietly taking a few steps back from her in defeat.

"Do you really need to ask that Alistair?" She could barely get out his name without pulling a face of disgust mixed with hurt.

"I had to do what was best for my country." Alistair replied with a small sigh, taking in the girl in front of him.

"By not marrying an elf mage because that would be disgusting." Alyssa felt the anger bubble up in the pit of her heart as she tried to calm herself in her head.

"Alyssa…" He sighed once again closing his eyes and gently rubbing his temples.

"No I understand I just came to tell you what I have found." She replied turning sharply on her heels and making her way towards the exit.

"Alyssa I never rejected…"

"Save it." She snapped angrily before pulling open the large wooden doors.

"Are we leaving?" Zevran called out as he watched the beauty stopped angrily passed him causing him to jump to his feet.

Alyssa stayed silent as she made her exit with Zodiac and Zevran right behind her, she could have mentioned so much more like the fact she had been having dreams again when she had slept in the dead trenches or that she could feel it in every bone in her body that something was up, but she couldn't handle being in front of him… She had loved him so deeply that she still did love him, even through all the hate.

"Are you okay my dear?" Zevran called out to her sweetly as she continued to speed walk no where.

"I am fine." She sighed out sadly, coming to a stand still just out front of the palace.

"So what is a plan now, hmm?" Zevran questioned making his way casually to her side.

"I don't even know, I didn't think there could be another one for a long time… Morrigan." Her mind drifted off to the enchanting 'witch' in question and the time she had made Alistair impregnate her.  
"That enchanting woman? Why would you bring her up?" Zevran asked another question as his curiosity rose.

"She was a great person." She answered uncomfortably looking back at the Antivan assassin.

"Ah but my dear, I've never met someone more enchanting then you." He flashed another cheesy grin which in reply, he got a tiny smile.

Alyssa thought for a moment unsure of her next move, she had to do something about this feeling she had in her stomach but where should she start? Zodiac nudged her leg gently before looking up at her panting happily; she gently placed her hand on top of his head and gave him pats.

"What do we do now?" She asked herself softly before exhaling.

"Hmm perhaps we should travel to the dead trenches to see if we can do anything?" Zevran asked while rubbing his lovely shaped chin with his index finger and thumb.

"That wouldn't do any good, I need another dream, and something to happen to let me know this is coming." Alyssa replied swiftly flicking her hood back over her eyes.

"Then why come back here hmm?"

"Zevran leave it alone!" Alyssa snapped suddenly, cutting him off from doing anything as she did so.

"I… I am sorry." He sounded hurt and his facial expressions turned cold as Alyssa sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Zevran… I don't really want to talk about it right now." Her voice was no more then a whisper but Zevran's face softened.

"Of course my dear, I do not have to follow if you do not wish of it." He was still sweet to her as she sent him a small smile.

"Of course I do."

_

* * *

Alyssa sat alone and huddled up to herself on a rock next to a quiet stream as tears silently fell down her soft pale cheeks, the stars shone brightly as nightfall was upon them; Alistair had just informed her that he couldn't marry her and that he would find someone else to be with. She knew they had to go onto the final battle, but for now she just wanted to sit. The rest of the team rested as she sat alone, slightly cold as the soft breeze hit her skin._

_  
"Such a lovely night my dear, why alone?" Zevran's voice cooed from the darkness as he came out into view._

"_I just want to be alone Zevran." She whispered through a broken voice, tears still falling._

"_I had a hunch of that, for there is no wet dog smell." Zevran lightly joked, but heard silence in return. "Are you alright?"_

"_I will be." Her voice was small and shaking with uncertainty as she stayed huddled up to herself._

"_Any man to give up such a beauty inside and out is truly an idiot my dear." And with that he disappeared back into the darkness from which he came._

* * *

Alyssa let a small smile appear on her lips as she remembered how much he did care about her, before he had come to see her she was thinking about ignoring Morrigan's proposition and taking the final blow herself, but he had changed her mind. She walked carelessly but so elegantly through Denerim with him by her side, she thought about what to do as she did so.

"Maybe it's nothing." She murmured quietly to him, glancing over to him.

"Or maybe it is another blight no?" Zevran kept his voice low as well, the town folk wouldn't be happy to have another one so close together.

"Maybe." She looked off into the distance, towards the chantry.

She let out a gasp as her eyes landed on 'her'. Her dark enchanting red hair sat loosely in its place barely below her chin in length, her sweet nature was still blooming off her, and Alyssa bit her bottom lip nervously, she turned almost in slow motion as her stormy grey eyes landed on her. Alyssa saw the shock all over the girls perfectly shaped face just before a perfect smile replaced her shock.

"Leliana…" Alyssa breathed out staring at the beautiful 'sister'.

Leliana walked ever so gracefully towards her as her hair blew gently against the wind Alyssa wasn't sure whether to just walk away from her, save her from having to give up being a sister once more for her but she heard happy barking and slowly looked down to her feet as Zodiac jumped happily wagging his short stubby little tail.

"My friends! It is oh so good to finally see you again." Leliana's voice was sweet as she bent down to pat Zodiac gently.

"Leliana, it's been a while." Alyssa replied in a small voice taking a glance at Zevran.

"Alyssa I have missed you greatly!" Leliana spoke as she stood up and looked at her hero, before pulling her into a big hug.

"I missed you too." Alyssa returned the hug giving her a bit of an extra squeeze.

"And Zevran! Why am I not surprised to see you with her." She gave him a small smile before pulling him into a hug as well.

"Ah my dear, I have been looking for her for a long time now." Zevran answered casually but this caught Alyssa a little off guard as she looked up at him in shock.

"Indeed you have." Leliana smiled before letting of him and taking a step back. "Why have you returned now Alyssa?"

"Um, had some things to do." Alyssa replied a little uncomfortably as she looked over into the distance.

Something caught Alyssa's eye as she turned her head slightly too watch the thing that had caught her attention, a few merchant were yelling and waving their hands around as if to say 'follow me!'. She heard Zevran and Leliana talk but she slowly walked off towards the merchants, a rounded Dwarf was standing at the corner of a shop as he stroked his think tangled beard.

"What is going on?" She demanded as soon as she reached the short man.

"Aye, there are boats, lots of boats coming in down at the harbor, they aren't Ferelden boats." He answered looking up at the 'elf' in front of him.

"The docks?" Her voice went uneven as she turned too look at the group of people making their way down there.

"What is happening?" Leliana asked sweetly as she came up behind Alyssa with Zevran following.

All of a sudden there was a loud crashing sound as they felt the earth shake a bit, screams of terror then filled Alyssa ears as people that were heading towards the docks came running back towards them.

"Oh maker… Ciana…Duncan…" Alyssa's eyes widened as her mind raced.

* * *

Without even thinking about it Alyssa's feet were taking her to the docks as fast they could, not being fast enough she in an instant morphed into a wolf, Zodiac ran just behind her as Zevran and Leliana followed quite far behind. People screamed and moved out of the way as they saw the wolf bolting against them, after running through the back streets Alyssa saw the docks in view, the only thing was there was no water, just a sea of white sails, in her surprise she morphed out of wolf form.

"Maker…" She gasped looking at the sea of boats coming towards the city of Denerim

Another loud crash rang through Alyssa's ears as her eyes were drawn to the noise, the boats were attacking. Zevran and Leliana caught up to her as she heard them both 'gasp' just like she did.

"Marker what is that?" Leliana managed to choke out as the three of them just stared.

"We are under attack, but Ciana and Duncan are down there! I have to get down there." Alyssa replied snapping her head back to look at them.

"Who are Ciana and Duncan?" Zevran asked curiously staring at the beautiful mage.

"… My kids…." And with that Alyssa turned and started to run down the steep stairs that lead to the docks.

Alyssa kept her pace quick as she made her way down the stairs as the first set of boats crashed onto the docks, the first set of 'warriors' jumped off the boat, Alyssa recognized them immediately. Qunari. Sten had warned her of this but she didn't think they'd be here so soon, the first lot of warriors had large steel axes and swords with large plated amour covering every inch of them.

Alyssa's hands became overcome with fire as a gust of wind blew violently, she threw forward her hand as a large fire wall traveled out from her hands, and it blew back the first row of soldiers and burned a boat in the process.

Alyssa closed her eyes for a second as she held her hands out in front of herself, she opened her eyes as wind blew fiercely around her, so hard it blew off her hood and made her hair go wild; she then pushed her hands out as a hurricane made its way from her hands and into the middle of the boats, it caused the boats to crash into each other and some even tipped.

She saw a tiny wolf running towards her as the boats continued to attack causing the ground to shake uncomfortably. She ran towards it casting spells at any enemy coming at her.

"Mum!" The wolf had turned into a small 'half-breed' as she ran into her mothers arms.  
"Honey go to Zodiac, next to him is a female and male, tell them to take you to safety!" Alyssa yelled out over the sounds of medium sized catapults heaving rocks at the docks.

"What about you?" Her voice was full of worry and panic as she stared at her mother.

"Where is your brother?" Alyssa asked staring down at her daughter.

"He saved me and told me to run, mum he's down at the end of the dock!" Tears were falling down the young girls pale face.

"Go, now." Alyssa said strictly before turning around and running off.

Alyssa couldn't believe how many ships there were, thousands upon thousands covered the visibility of the sea as large serious faced Qunari boarded onto the docks. She cast another large wind spell over the bulk of the surrounded area as she ran to find her son.

"Mum!" A frightened voice called out as Alyssa stopped in her tracks.

"Duncan, quick go back up the docks." Alyssa cooed out to him as she made her way to him.

"What are they mum?" He asked coming to her side as she pulled him into a big hug.

"I'll explain when you are safe now let's go." Alyssa replied taking his hand and swiftly running back towards the docks.

They ran together as Alyssa kept her spells up to help them get back in time, she knew she'd have a better chance at hurting them more with her kids safe and out of the way. A large man jumped in front of them causing Alyssa to dig her heels into the ground and pull Duncan back roughly. It wasn't until Alyssa looked up at the large stern man that she realized.

"Sten…" She breathed starting up at her friend.

"_Kadan, _you must leave now." His voice was cold, face distant as Alyssa stared at him.

"Sten…" She went to ask more but his stand offish persona was enough to tell her to leave. "Thank you."

Alyssa ran passed Sten holding Duncan close by as the bangs still ripped through the city; she stumbled a bit as the ground moved beneath the two of them, off in the distance she saw Zevran and Leliana with Ciana and Zodiac close by, she heard a loud thud behind herself.

"Run to them Duncan." Alyssa yelled pushing her son forward, towards the group of people waiting for her.

Duncan went to run but he turned to look at his mother, Alyssa turned to see the people behind her and in a second, a sword ripped through her stomach as she let out a gasp.

"Mum!" Duncan yelled out in horror as he saw the end of the sword through his mother.

"Duncan… go!" Alyssa breathed out as she looked up at the large, strong man holding the other end of the sword.

Zevran ran to Duncan's side and quickly pushed him to follow Leliana, and then in a second he had disappeared in a puff, Alyssa's eyes turned red as the blood that had poured out of her swum around her hands, she pushed them forward as the Qunari that had stabbed her was blown back by an extremely powerful force, such force that he had blown through four boats, destroying each one; Zevran had reappeared stabbing the other one in a the neck. Alyssa looked up at him as she held around the sword in her stomach, her eyes glazed over as she felt faint.

"My dear!" Zevran called out as he ran forward to catch the collapsing girl.

"Get us out of here Zev…" She said weakly as he picked her up, leaving the sword in her stomach for now.

* * *

Alyssa opened her eyes slowly as she felt pain in her body, she let out a grown while looking around the unfamiliar surrounding.

"Mum!" Two voices squealed in unison as they jumped to her side in seconds.

Ciana looked just like her mother, she had beautiful flaming red hair that went down to her shoulder blades, her eyes were a bright orange and her ears were lovely pointed; she was seven years old.

Duncan looked exactly like his father, his light brown hair was nicely cut and his lovely dark brown eyes never missed a thing, he had human ears but he never once denied to anyone that his twin sister was in fact his twin sister.

"What happened to the docks?" Alyssa asked sloppily holding onto her hand to her head.

"The docks are under attack still my dear, the kings men have engaged in the combat, alas you almost died." Zevran's voice chimed in causing Alyssa to turn her gaze to him.

"Thank you Zevran." Alyssa cooed smiling sweetly towards the amazing assassin.

"Are they Alistair's my dear?"


	2. Yes

**Hope you enjoy chapter two *Smiles* Please review if you do, I love hearing that people enjoy reading it… Thanks**

**Omg sorry guys i put up the wrong chapter!! _  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Alyssa let out a small sigh, she hugged her twins tightly while watching Zevran's heartbroken smile, she had known of his feelings for awhile now but she was so totally in love with Alistair; she hated that fact, but it was the truth.

"They are." Was her small reply as her eyes stared at the broken hearted assassin.

"Does he know?" He asked as his accent lay thick over his words.

"No, I was planning to be out of here before he knew." She answered honestly looking down at the beautiful children in front of her.

"Are you talking about dad?" Ciana's voice was low as her head was buried in her mother's chest.

"Yes." Alyssa's answer was quick and sharp giving them both a tight squeeze.

"Do they know about him?" Zevran asked keeping his eyes on the tiny children.

"No, they don't know much about it. But there is no hiding it since I'm here and _we_ are talking about him-"

"They don't know their father is the king?" Zevran interrupted as both heads shot up from their mothers' chest.

"Our father?" Duncan started with shock in his voice.

"Is the king?!" Ciana finished changing her stare to her mother.

"Yes." She sighed out taking a look at them, she could see the hurt in Ciana's eyes.

"You said he was no-body." Ciana growled angrily pushing away from Alyssa.

"I'm sorry Ciana, I was going to tell you." Alyssa replied almost in a pleading way as she watched Ciana get up off the bed.

"I can't believe you lied to me mum." She complained angrily throwing a little tantrum as she did so.

"Ciana I was going to explain everything once you were older." Alyssa sighed once again, how was she suppose to explain what happened between Alistair and herself to a seven year old.

"Duncan and I are going to the library." She stated in her annoyed tone, Alyssa rolled her eyes at her daughter, she would always go read when she was upset.

"Aw, do I have too?" Duncan finally spoke as he stared at his twin.

"Yes!" She hissed back at him, pulling his hand roughly.

Alyssa watched Ciana drag Duncan out of the room in her anger, she pulled herself up out of bed letting out a groan of pain as she did so, Zevran ran to her side but she held up her hand to stop him.

"I am fine." She groaned out very unconvincedly as he pulled a face at her.

"Alyssa." A voice came from the doorway causing her to freeze in her place, it was at that moment she realised that she was in the palace.

"Alistair." She breathed out uncomfortably looking over towards the still incredibly handsome King.

"May I have a moment with her, Zevran?" He asked just as uncomfortably turning his gaze to the Antivan.

"Are you okay with this, my dear?" Zevran asked sweetly turning to look at the Grey Warden.

"…Yes…" She could barely get it out as she kept her eyes firmly on the floor.

"As you wish my dear." Zevran nodded simply before making his exit.

* * *

Alyssa stayed staring at the floor, her heart pounded as she refused to move, Alistair made his way slowly towards her, she was still that beautiful woman he met all those years ago, the one who showed him how to love. He couldn't control himself, he grabbed her waist gently and pulled her towards him, her love for him was too strong to pull away. He placed his lips on hers and he kissed her passionately, Alyssa's mind was racing as she kissed him back, until her mind finally caught up with her and she pulled away.

"Alistair you're married!" She hissed angrily causing her wound to give off a sharp pain.

"You knew that I had to give an heir to the thrown." He sighed uncomfortably looking at the hate that was in her eyes.

"So when you slept with Anora, your half brothers wife, was it good?" She asked in spite, holding onto her stomach tightly.

"We haven't yet, I couldn't…I loved you way too much." He admitted whole-heartedly taking her hands into his own.

"We are under attack are you really doing this now?" She pleaded to him, unable to take all the emotions flooding through her.

"I can't let you disappear on me again, you were gone for seven years, Alyssa." He pulled her closer to him as she attempted to pull away from him.

"You broke my heart." She whispered trying hard to hold back the tears

"I told you what would happen if I was to be king." He whispered back to her, refusing to let him go.

"It was your own stupid ego that made you King, Alistair!" She yelled angrily finally ripping her hands out of his own.

"I know! I couldn't let that man be forgiven! I had to give an heir though!" Alistair replied in a pleading way as he advanced on her again.

"Your King now Alistair and you're married, go to your Queen." Alyssa's voice was harsh as she turned her back on him.

"Mum Ciana is forcing me to read." Alyssa's heart stoped as she heard Duncan's voice causing her to turn around sharply.

"Mum?" Alistair stumbled out staring at the love of his life.

"Oh, sorry mum do you want me to wait outside?" Duncan stopped in the doorway as he looked at the man talking to his mother.

"No point now, Duncan." She breathed staring at Alistair with wide eyes.

"Alyssa?" Alistair asked in confusion, this was it.

"Duncan… This is your father." Alyssa spoke slowly as she watched his facial expression change into quite a few different ones.

"What?" Alistair asked in surprise, turning to look at the small child in the doorway.

Duncan looked exactly like him and this caught him off guard, how did this happen? How could he have produced a child? It was said to be impossible.

"Duncan I told you not to run off and complain to mum!" Ciana's voice came from the hallways causing Alyssa to sigh, Ciana was very bossy when she was angry.

"Ciana not now, _dads_ here." The last part of his sentence was low as Ciana stopped just next to him and looked into the room to see the King staring wide-eyed back at them.

"Twins?" Alistair choked out staring at the two children in front of him.

"I went away because I was pregnant." Alyssa sighed out finally admitting the truth to him.

"These are… my kids?" Alistair couldn't seem to comprehend the fact that he was a father, and that a Grey Warden; two in fact, produced twins.

"Yes, you broke my heart; I couldn't bare to tell you I was pregnant." Alyssa murmured over to Alistair turning to look at her twins.

They were holding hands just staring at their 'father' he was also just staring at them, Alyssa felt entirely uncomfortable and the fact that they were under attack made her even more nervous about this whole situation coming out now.

"We are under attack by Qunari Alistair… Sten's out there." Alyssa broke the silence but that didn't stop the three of them from staring at each other.

"I am about to go join the battle." Alistair's words were slow, eyes focused on the boy and girl that stood in front of him.

"I want to too then." Alyssa stated calmly, this caused all three of them to turn their eyes towards her instead of each other.

"Mum you can't go back out there you almost died!" Ciana practically yelled in anger, holding her little hands in fists.

"Ha it takes a lot more then a sword to kill your mother." Alyssa scoffed to her daughter, waving off her concerns.

"…Ciana is right… you can't be fighting yet." Alistair's voice was shaky as he used his daughters' name.

"I can help; I'm a mage for makers' sake! I will stand far away." She sighed out, rolling her eyes at the concern they all had for her.

"Mum…" Ciana and Duncan said in unison, both looking at her with worry in there eyes.

"Honey Bear and Sugar Plum..." Alyssa cooed their 'nicknames' as they both turned a bright shade of red in front of their father.

"Mum! Not in front of dad." Duncan hissed in a very low tone causing Alistair to crack a small smile.

"I'm going with you're father and you will stay here, do you understand?" Alyssa said sternly looking at the two mischievous twins.

"Yes mum." They both droned out in unison.

"Are you sure you're alright to fight?" Alistair's voice was full of concern and this made the twins grin at each other.

"You two go find Zodiac and _stay_ with him." She emphasized the word stay as sternly as she could.

"Just be safe mum." Ciana whispered quietly looking up at her mother.

"You too King...Sir…dad?" Duncan got all flushed and embarrassed, so much that he bolted out of the room dragging Ciana behind him.

"If you had of told me… back then…-"

"Now is not the time for that Alistair." Alyssa sighed just before walking passed him towards the door.

"After then?" Alistair's voice was small, like it used to be when they first met.

"Yes…" She whispered back delicately, and then swiftly exited the room.

Alistair followed after her, he was back in his armor feeling like he was the blight began, following her into battle, following her no matter what. They made their way too the docks as loud crashes and screaming still filled the air, the smell of fresh blood was heavy and it made Alyssa uneasy.

"You're Majesty! We are driving them back onto their boats but we are losing lots of men!" A wounded soldier ran up to Alistair, saluting as he spoke.

"I have the hero of Ferelden here, the most powerful mage in the land, she can drive them back, and I know it." Alistair replied confident in Alyssa's power, of course Alyssa knew she could too, but she could use all magic, even forbidden.

"Alyssa! Thank the maker!" The soldier cried out happily before limping out of their way.

Alyssa took a deep breath before nodding at Alistair and continuing on their way, the crashes got louder as they reached the docks, bodies lay thick on the ground as a thick cloud of smoke filled the air, the boats Alyssa had set of fire earlier were still burning brightly. The causalities on both sides was unbelievable and thousands upon thousands of boats still covered the sea, even though half of them were turning around and sailing off, many remained.

"I have to do this, I'm sorry." Alyssa spoke suddenly as she turned to look at the King.

"Do what?" He asked in a confused tone, staring right back at her.

Alyssa's eyes turned red and she held her hands out in front of herself, the bodies around her began to crack as the blood from their bodies began to draw out of them like large water droplets, the blood found its way inside of Alyssa as Alistair stood in shock, she was a blood mage.

A bright light shone out of Alyssa as she began to transform, Alistair moved backwards as Alyssa grew bigger and bigger, then he realised what she was… a dragon… that's why she hasn't killed Flemeth all those years ago, she had made a deal with her.

She let out a hefty roar that was deafening as she spread out her large dark purple wings, the fighters down the bottom of the docks stopped in their place as they looked up at the dragon. She waved her wings up and down as she lifted off the ground, the Qunari didn't know what to do but Alistair, in his haste to think, called his men to retreat.

She flew down to the docks and breathed fire all over the remaining Qunari boats as they burst into flames; she let out another deafening roar as she soared through the smoke filled sky. She spotted Sten looking up at her as she swooped down and grabbed him in her giant claws; to finish the rest off she blew fire all over the remaining Qunari on the docks.

She placed Sten gently down above the docks before slowly morphing back into human form, stumbling to stay on her feet as she did so.

"Alyssa!" Alistair called out as he ran and grabbed her just before she collapsed.

"I'm sorry." Alyssa whispered quietly as she went limp in his arms.

"_Kadan, _why didn't you kill me too?" Sten asked in his serious voice, staring at the weakened mage.

"I… couldn't." She replied truthfully, her breathing shallowed as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"You're a blood mage." Alistair whispered into her ear ever so quietly.

"I don't ever use it on other people… unless they are already dead." Alyssa answered letting out little whimpers of pain every time she moved.

"What's wrong?" His voice was full of concern and that warmed Alyssa's heart as she turned to look at him.

"It takes a lot out of me to do that… We needed more time before they came back… I had to do it." Alyssa replied feeling her head spin and her energy drain.

"Sir what do we do with the two of them?" The Captain of the Denerim army questioned pointing towards Sten and Alyssa.

"What do you mean?" Alistair requestioned taking a look back at his Captain.

"The blood mage and the Qunari." He answered sternly staring down the two of them.

"That blood mage is the Hero of Ferelden." Alistair replied in a threatening tone lifting Alyssa up into his arms.

"Sorry Sir, what about the Qunar-"  
"He might give us some information, he's an old friend of ours, I will take them back to the castle but you will not look down on Alyssa, she just saved us all from a total massacre." Alistair's voice had a sharp edge but he didn't stay any longer, he carried Alyssa in his arms and Sten followed silently behind them.

Anora was standing out front of the castle fidgeting with her fingers waiting to see if everything was okay, she saw Alistair in the distance and let out a small sigh of relief, that is until she saw that he had Alyssa in his arms.

"Alistair?" Anora questioned as soon as he was in hearing range.

"Not now, Anora." He sighed walking straight passed her and into the castle, with Sten still following behind.

"But Alistair, this could look bad for us." Anora continued as she turned and followed after him.

"Everyone knows we only married because it was the right thing to do." Alistair didn't stop walking as he spoke to his 'wife'.

"That's not the point I know she's a blood mage." Anora's voice was threatening as she saw him stop in his tracks.

"And?" His tone said it all 'back off'.

"Housing a blood mage wouldn't sit well with the people." She stated with a thick layer of disapproval in her voice.

"She is the hero of Ferelden-"  
"That was seven years ago Alistair and what has she done since? She disappeared is what she did, turned her back on you and the Grey Wardens!" Alyssa picked up on Anora's hostility but she stayed silent.

"You don't know the half of it Anora. So I suggest you drop it." His voice was low and full of anger; he continued walking down the large elegant castle leaving Anora where she was.

* * *

He carried her in silence back to the guest room she had awoken in, Sten also stayed silent while he followed just behind. The curves of Alyssa's body were just like he remembered them to be, she was just as he remembered her to be, just with longer hair and well, two kids. Zodiac came bounding down the hallways whimpering.

"I'm fine Zodiac." Alyssa chuckled weakly as he stopped in front of them.

"Mum you're back!" Ciana squealed happily appearing from around the corner.

"_Kadan_ you are a mother now?" Sten's deep voice filled the air as Duncan froze in his place.

"Yes, Duncan this is Sten… He's a friend of mine from back when we fought the Blight." Alyssa saw Duncan's distress as he looked at the large Qunari man standing just behind them.

"He's one of those people who attacked the docks, right?" Duncan's voice was a little shaky as he held Ciana's hand tightly.

"Yes he was, but he's not like them, I promise, he was the one that told us to go, remember?" She looked deep into his lovely brown eyes; they were just like Alistair's he nodded slowly.

"You okay mum?" Ciana asked with concern while her bright orange eyes stayed firmly on her.

"Just over did it a little, like that time you kept trying to morph remember?"  
"Ciana is a mage?" Alistair asked suddenly causing her to jump just a little.

"Yes, but she isn't going to the circle of Magi." Alyssa spoke quietly giving off a low growl.

"Circle is free anyway, Mages only need to go there if they wish to learn, and it changed because of you." Alistair reassured her soothingly as he walked into the room, the others following right behind.

He gently placed her down onto the bed causing her to blush a crimson red across her normally pale cheeks, he caught sight of it which made him blush a little too, he still loved her more then anything and now that they had _twins_ together how would their relationship change? Zodiac plunked himself down next to his mistress protectively as Sten stood in the corner and the twins stood together just in front of the bed.

"Man mum when you turned into that dragon you owned!" Duncan said breaking through the silence but Ciana quickly elbowed him in his side, hard enough to make him say "Owe!"

"And how would you know that?" Her voice seemed to boom as she stared down her twins.

"Um." Duncan gulped before bitting the corner of his bottom lip.

"I thought I told you to stay here." She hissed unamused by their disobedience.

"Well… Mum what you _actually_ said was 'go find Zodiac and stay with _him_'." Ciana squeaked nervously chuckling as she did so.

"I wanted to see dad." Duncan added quietly; he was pulling that face that Alyssa knew as his embarrassed and upset look.

"Why couldn't you have just waited?" She questioned curiously watching her son get all up in a fuss.

"Because we knew that you didn't want to stay here." He replied wrinkling his small nose causing his eyebrows to cave inwards.

"Well, if Alistair will have us, I'd like to stay a little longer." She spoke quietly looking up at Alistair so sweetly that he gave that goofy smile that he always did when they used to get all love-y.

Both Duncan and Ciana turned to face their father; their small faces held huge smiles as they waited for his answer.

"Of course." He said humbly as he saw their faces light up, which caused him to chuckle lightly.

"But off you go for a little longer you two; we need to talk to Sten." Alyssa called out to her two grinning children, who smiles then disappeared.

"Do we have too?" They both moaned at the same time.

"Yes now go." She replied sharply hand signalling them towards the door.

They both glared at her irritably but did what she said anyway; they normally did what she asked them too; Sten stood at the back of the room, arms folded, and a frown on his face.

"Why now?" Alyssa asked suddenly breaking the silence that loomed in the room.

"It is not my wish _Kadan_; I do what I am told to by the _Arishok_."

"What does your _Arishok _want?" Alistair questioned rubbing his temples with both of his index fingers.

"I do not know."

"Are they going to stop?" Alyssa tried this time, staring at her old faithful friend who she cared for a great deal.

"Not likely."

"What are we to do then?" Alistair chimed in trying to get something useful out of him.

"You are to fight, like you did against the Blight."

Alistair and Alyssa swapped glances with each other before both staring at the Qunari, fighting Darkspawn was fighting Darkspawn but fighting an army of Qunari was something totally different.

"Sten… Why?" Alyssa whispered as she looked down at her small, pales hands which rested lazily on her lap.

"Why what _Kadan?_" Sten questioned with confusion all over his face and words.

"Why didn't you tell them not to?" Her reply was so quiet even Alistair had to strain to hear what she had said.

"I tried; they told me it was to be… maybe if I had taken them cookies…" Sten's facial expression was hard as his brows folded down to meet each other, but Alyssa couldn't help but to giggle, causing them both to look at her with confusion. "What is so funny, _Kadan?_"

"I'm sorry." But that didn't stop her from giggling. "It's just… I've missed you is all." She continued to giggle, forgetting all about her pain even just for a moment as she held onto her sides in laughter.

"You are still odd." Sten's voice was always so serious that Alyssa just laughed even more.

"Um, right she's lost it, Sten I need a moment alone with her." Alistair spoke over the top of Alyssa's laughing as he looked at Sten.

"What should I do while I wait?" Sten asked frowning at the King in confusion.

"Go… To Ciana… Tell her to show you how to make cookies, she loves to cook." Alyssa replied finally starting to calm down from laughing.

"Yes… I will do this." Sten stated simply just before walking out of the large guest room.

* * *

Alistair couldn't help but just stare at her, her long, silky red hair went down her back before the ends sprawled out onto the bed where she sat, her smile was still to die for and her eyes were the strangest but most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, her bright orangey-red eyes stared into his dusty brown ones and they sat in silence.

"I still love you." He whispered softly from the side of the room where he had stood the whole time.

"There hasn't been a day were I haven't thought about you." She replied with a small smile curved onto her face.

"I wish you had told me back then, I would have married you in a heart beat." He made his way promptly over to the bed before sitting down on it, just next to her.

"I was still an elf mage." Her eyes shot down to her hands once more as she fidgeted.

"I was just told that Grey Wardens could never have children, I remember Arl Eamon telling me that I could love you all I wanted but if I was to be king we could not stay together because we couldn't have children." He slowly placed his rough left hand on top of hers causing her to look up at him. "I wanted to do what my heart told me too."

"I wish you did… I was crushed… If it wasn't for Zevran… Ciana or Duncan I wouldn't be here right now." Her voice was small and uncomfortable; she didn't want to talk about this anymore she just wanted to forget.

"I'm so sorry I ever made you feel that way I –"

Alyssa placed her hand around his neck and then gently pulled him towards her, placing her soft red lips onto his interrupting his train of thought, she gently laid down on to the bed pulling him on top of her, feeling his body weight on hers made her feel comfortable with him, feeling him belong with her once again.

"I love you, Alistair." She whispered into his ear softly before nibbling on it.

"I'm sorry for everything." He replied in a deep breathe out as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Mum!" Duncan yelled from the hallway causing Alistair to be pushed off her.

"Y…yes honey?" Alyssa breathed sitting up in the bed quickly.

"Sten isn't sharing the cookies! He looked at me and said 'You don't need them'" He pouted as he entered the room with his arms folded.

"You're not fat honey; he's just very greedy with cookies." Alyssa chuckled lightly remembering back to when Sten had told her he stole a bag of cookies from a fat child, Duncan was indeed not fat though; he was a skinny runt just like his sister.

"Dad… is it okay if I call you that?" He said suddenly turning to face Alistair.

"Oh... Of course." Alistair replied a little caught off guard.

"Aren't you married to someone else?" He questioned inquisitively, staring up at him with such curiousness.

"No." He replied simply causing Alyssa to turn sharply to look at him.

"What do you mean no?"

"It was a sham marriage; we didn't actually get married everyone just thought we did. I couldn't stand the thought of marrying that woman and praise the maker she was happy with just being called Queen." Alistair answered self-righteously; he turned to face Alyssa and gave her a real 'Alistair' smile.

"Does that mean you'll marry mum?" Duncan smirked at his parents who both turned their gaze on him.

"Go away pest." Alyssa growled but Duncan knew she was joking and just laughed before turning around and disappearing.

"Is that how you've always raised our kids? To be so… forward?" Alistair expressed amusement sitting back down onto the bed.

"I just thought I'd let you know now, they are both already Grey Wardens."


	3. Together

**Hope you enjoy.. sorry it's a bit short.. if you like it please review! Thank you all who have reviewed!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Alistair thought for a moment, he knew that they most likely already had the taint because both of their parents did. He looked at Alyssa as her eyes fell heavy and he couldn't help but smile at the beauty.

"Sleep my dear." He called out sweetly gently touching her soft pale cheeks.

"What about Ciana and Duncan?" She asked with a sleepy yawn, rubbing her tired eyes with the back of her hand.

"It'll give me a chance to get to know them." Alistair replied gently laying her down onto large comfortable bed.

"Okay…"

Alistair smiled one last time at his love before quietly backing out of the room, he remembered all those times he had her sleep in his arms back when the blight was happening. His mind then wondered to the fact he was a father, to twins! A son and a daughter that until two hours ago, he never knew existed.

"That's exactly how you do it Sten!" Ciana's voice sung down the hallways as giggles followed not far behind pulling Alistair back into reality.

"And this will make cookies?" Sten's questioned once again the seriousness in his voice was thick.

"You have to bake it first! But yes." Ciana giggled once more as Alistair entered the kitchen seeing his Daughter placing the uncooked cookies on a tray with Sten and Duncan watching both with great intent.

"You are a great _Tamassran, Imekari..._" Sten spoke but did not take his eyes off what Ciana was doing.

"I know _Imekari_ means child mum told me that one! But what is a Tama…_Tamassran_?" She wrinkled her nose as she got tongue tied on the word.

"It is Qunari for Teacher." Sten replied sternly before his eyes trailed up onto Alistair.

"Oh don't mind me." Alistair called out nervously, laughing that way as well.

"We are baking cookies, dad." Ciana said joyfully, giving him a big grin as she did so.

Dad, he liked being called that and he always wanted children of his own but the thing he liked most was that these were his and Alyssa's children and maker did Ciana look just like her mother.

"So I can see, your mother told me you like to bake, is that true?" Alistair was still nervous and it was clear by the tone of his voice.

"It is! When mum used to go away for something over a lengthy time and leave us with our Nanny I would always cook because she was rubbish!" Ciana answered as she swiftly lit the fire under the 'oven'.

"Alistair we need to ta- who are these?" Anora walked into the room before spotting the two children and the Qunari.

"Anora, this is Ciana and Duncan… My kids." Alistair cleared his throat uncomfortably as he watched Anora's face change.

"You… have kids?" Anora spoke slowly as she stared at Duncan and Ciana who in turn, stared right back.

"It's why Alyssa went away, she was pregnant with them." Alistair replied carefully as he continued to watch her reactions.

"I thought you couldn't have kids…" She looked shocked to say the least.

"I thought the same thing." He replied honestly nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well they can't stay here and neither can that _blood mage_, it'll look bad for us and Eamon is dropping by tomorrow, so you'll have to get rid of them." Anora's total disrespect for Alyssa and the two kids was bluntly put forward.

"Andraste's blood I hope you aren't talking about _my_ kids and the woman I love?" Alistair growled lowly as Ciana and Duncan watched in silence.

"Oh come on Alistair, you can't love that woman, she is an elf!" Anora scoffed harshly before turning her gaze on Ciana who had the eleven shaped ears herself. "I mean look at the girl, she looks just like her mother, an elf."

"That's enough Anora." Alistair warned sharply as soon as he saw Ciana's face, she looked hurt and uncomfortable as she gently lifted up her right hand and felt her right pointed ear.

"Or what?" She threatened back, clearly threatened about losing her title.

"Maker help you, you'll be out of here so fast." He growled back fiercely. "Just remember everyone inside this castle knows you're not actually Queen."

Anora stared at Alistair in both shock and anger, she sharply turned around and left the room in a huff, Ciana was looking down at the ground as Duncan squeezed her hand tightly to try and cheer her up.

"I still love you sis." He said in one of his goofy put on voices to try and make her laugh.

"You don't look like an Elf though Dunk, you look just like Daddy… human." Her voice was small and uneven as tears forced themselves down her small pale cheeks.

"It doesn't matter if you're an elf or a human or a dwarf." Alistair said quietly as he bent down and pulled the little girl into a hug, he was still a little awkward.

"The most commendable person I have ever met was an, 'Elf'." Sten spoke looking down at the little girl in Alistair's arms.

"Who was that?" She sniffled wiping her eyes before looking up at him.

"_Kadan_, you're mother." He stated simply, keeping his face stern.

Ciana's face lit up as she stared at the tall, Qunari in front of her, she nodded promptly before giving Alistair a small kiss on the cheek and running over to the stove where the cookies had been cooking. Alistair could help but to smile as he watched his daughter pull out the cookies from the oven, Duncan helped her pull out the second tray.

* * *

Alistair spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know his kids and in return he told them about himself and how him and Alyssa first met, Sten ate all of the cookies before retiring to the room they had set up for him earlier, he had warned them that the next attack was likely to happen in the next two to three days.

"Did mum really do all that?" Duncan asked in awe as he sat on one side of Alistair's lap.

"Didn't she tell you all of this?" He replied in confusion looking at the two of them sitting on his lap.

"She said she killed the Archdemon but not all of that! That's so awesome!" Duncan yelled excitedly thinking about the battles that Alistair had spoken of.

"Yeah mum held out on us!" Ciana added but to her surprise a yawn followed her sentence.

"Oh it must be getting late." Alistair had lost track of the time since he had been having too much fun with his kids… his kids, he liked that.

"Daddy… are you going to let mummy leave again?" Ciana asked sleepily as she rested her head on his chest.

"We don't want to go…" Duncan added as he too let out a large yawn before resting on the other side of Alistair's chest.

"I wouldn't bother answering, their out to it." Alyssa's voice came from the doorway of the library they had found their way into.

"Oh you're up? How... How was your sleep?" He stumbled over his words once again; he always got so embarrassed when she was around him.

"We should get them into bed." Alyssa changed the subject almost too suddenly as she strolled over to the three of them.

"Will they wake up?" Alistair asked in concern but that quickly went away as he watched Alyssa grab onto Ciana and pull her into her arms. "Maker." He chuckled lightly.

"They get it from you." Alyssa teased as she held onto Ciana and made her way back towards her room.

They gently put them into the bed Alyssa had been asleep on earlier that day, the two grunted but cuddled up under the blankets and stayed asleep, Alistair smiled as he looked on at the site of the two of them sleeping. Alyssa quietly took a hold of Alistair's rough, manly hand she had missed so much as she led him out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Andraste's blood they are amazing kids." Alistair spoke as soon as they were making their way back towards the library.

"They have their moments." Alyssa replied with a slight laugh, she let out a small quick gasp as she felt Alistair's hand slide across her back and rest on her curvy hip causing her to stop walking.

"I don't plan too… the question Ciana and Duncan asked… I don't plan too." He pulled her closer to him and rested his forehead on hers.

"This is crazy Alistair." She whimpered out, trying to fight the great temptation that he was.

"So between surviving the battle at Ostagar, me sleeping with Morrigan so you could live after killing the Archdemon and you completely bringing Ferelden together… none of that is crazy is it? Oh did I mention me becoming King?" Alistair joked lightly pulling her more into him so he could feel her body pressed up to his once again.

"Alistair…" Was all she could seem to get out as her bright orangey-red eyes looked into his country brown ones becoming lost in them just like she used to.

He placed his lips on hers as he held onto her as tightly as he could without hurting her, he broke from her lips and moved down to her jaw line then her neck as she breathed out deeply tilting her head so he could get better access to her neck.

"You know they'd never accept me." She breathed heavily as things became more heated.

"I don't care, they can deal." He murmured to her through his kisses, he slowly made his way back up to her lips then pushed her against the stone wall just behind them.

He kissed her more deeply and more passionately then ever before, he gently lifted her up off the ground and into his arms without breaking the kiss; he carried her into the library room which wasn't far from where they were. The small fire in the fire place burnt brightly lighting up a small portion of the elegant room; he gently placed her down onto the lovely soft rug that sat in front of the fireplace before gently getting on top of her.

"Don't ever leave me again." He whispered gently into her ear before kissing it softly.

"Don't ever hurt me again and we have a deal." She moaned out softly, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Deal…" Was his final word for tonight.

* * *

Alyssa sat up with a groan as she rubbed her now stiff neck, she looked over to see Alistair sprawled out on the floor just next to her, still without clothes which caused her to blush violently. The fire had burnt out by now so she was guessing it was morning, or close too.

"Alistair." She called sweetly, nudging him just a little.

"Mmmm." He grumbled in return which caused her to smile.

"Alistair its morning." She called out again but this time with a harder nudge to go along with it.

He slowly sat up rubbing his head with a grunt, he let out a long yawn before turning to look at Alyssa in all her glory, this snapped him back into reality as he laughed uncomfortably and blushed something shocking.

"So he finally remembers." She laughed quietly while throwing her shirt over her head.

"Thank the Maker, I thought it was another dream." He grinned goofily as he watched her swiftly get dressed.

"Ciana and Duncan will be up soon." She warned sharply as she looked over at him just sitting and watching her.

"Did you name him Duncan for my sake?" He asked slowly as he began to get dressed at a snails pace.

"… Yes." Alyssa replied running her left hand all the way through her long beautiful red hair which caused Alistair to stare once again. "Get dressed Alistair!"

"Yes sorry." He said promptly as he pulled his pants on, Alyssa rolled her lovely colored eyes at him but smiled none the less.

Once he was dressed he took a hold of Alyssa's hand and led her out of the library, the castle was still quiet as the early morning sun shined brightly through the windows, their hands were entangled as they stepped into the main room only noticing each other, two figures stood staring at them with an odd look of confusion, that is until they realized who it was.

"Alyssa!" One of the figures called out causing the two to jump in surprise.

Alyssa spun around to see who had called her, unaware that anyone else was there, her hair spun with her beautifully and it made Alistair grin goofily once again. "Teagan!" She squealed happily as she ran towards him.

He held his arms out for her as she crashed into them, he pulled her in for a big hug as she hugged him just as tightly back. Teagan and Alyssa became close friends through the whole blight thing and would often spend a lot of time discussing how to make things 'better'.

"Oh my lovely lady! Where have you been?" He asked giving her one last squeeze before letting her go.

"Here and there, Teagan." She smiled back at him before turning to see the other figure. "Hello Eamon."

"Alyssa, you're looking lovely as always." He greeted back tilting his head for a 'bow' as she returned it.

Alistair made his way over to the two men as they bowed at his presence. "Please friends, you know you don't need to bow in front of me."

"Alyssa, if I may, there is a buzz around that you are a blood mage." Eamon spoke sternly as he stared at the beautiful mage.

"Oh, so you heard?" She replied embarrassedly biting her bottom lip lightly.

"She's never used it on people, only her own blood." Alistair defended in an instant, putting his arm around her defensively.

"I thought we went over the whole you two thing?" Eamon sighed as he looked at the two still young adults.

"You were wrong." Alistair replied giving Alyssa a slight squeeze.

"About?" Eamon questioned raising an eye brow at the two of them.

"Zodiac give that back now!" A voice squealed loudly through the castle, Alyssa rolled her bright orange-y red eyes, they always had perfect timing.

Zodiac bolted out of one of the hallways into the main room as he carried something in his mouth, Alyssa couldn't quite tell what it was but two seconds later Ciana came stampeding out with Duncan cracking up behind them, she chased him around the room and they remained unaware of their present guests. Alyssa rolled her eyes once more at her children as the three males watched, Teagan and Eamon in confusion and Alistair in amusement.

"Now!" Ciana yelled once more feeling fed up she threw her hands out in front of herself, an icy breeze came from her hands as a large cracking sound filled their ears, a large ice field went around everyone's feet including her own, not being powerful enough to cause pain but still enough to freeze everyone in one spot. "Dam it!"

"Ciana!" Alyssa yelled in annoyance as she stared down at the little girl.

"It was Zodiacs fault mum! And Duncan's!" She hissed out Duncan's name as she stared over at him, he was still laughing.

"Mum?" Teagan questioned taking a look at Ciana, then Duncan. "Makers breath he looks just like you Alistair."

"That could be because he's my son." Alistair replied proudly grinning at Duncan who grinned back.

"How is that possible?" Eamon questioned as he looked at the two children. "Twins aren't they?"

"Double the trouble I say." Alyssa hissed at Ciana who grinned sheepishly back at her.

Alyssa held out her hands as she concentrated on making her spell as low as possible, then in a second or two the ice melted and they were once again free, Alyssa pulled whatever was in Zodiac's mouth out as she realized it was Ciana's favorite ribbon. She passed it too Ciana before signaling them both to come here and right now.

"Teagan, Eamon, this is Ciana and Duncan." Alyssa introduced as the twins looked at the two new males in front of them. "Eamon looked after your father when he was young, Teagan is a good friend of mine and Eamon's brother."

"It is nice to meet you." Ciana said sweetly as she curtsied, Duncan bowed but stayed quiet.

"Well I am eager to catch up with you Alyssa and to meet you're children, shall we go elsewhere and let the two old man to chatter about battle plans?" Teagan spoke as he moved next to Alyssa's side.

"I would love too." She smiled as she carelessly linked arms with the Arl of Redcliff and let him lead her away, Ciana and Duncan followed closely behind.

Alistair stayed behind with Eamon as he watched Alyssa smile and walk with Teagan along side her, he felt jealous as their connection was undeniable.

"How long have you known about the twins?" Eamon asked suddenly whipping Alistair's attention back to him.

"I found out yesterday." Alistair replied turning to face his 'father' who didn't look amused.

"Alistair she is an elf, they will not stand for it." Eamon sighed out cupping his aging chin in his right hand.

"I don't care anymore Eamon, I followed what you said and I lost her, my kids… Anora has become a problem and I have ruled pretty much by myself." Alistair shunned off his worry about how the people would view him, he loved her.

"But she's a blood mage an-"  
"Eamon she is the reason we are all still alive." He interrupted Eamon sternly staring down the now old man.

"We will talk more about it later, shall we plan about the Qunari?" Eamon sighed in defeat over the Alyssa thing.

"Ah Alyssa my dear, I have missed you." Teagan spoke as she led him into the kitchen with Ciana and Duncan right behind them.

"I'm going to bake Sten more cookies!" Ciana squealed happily as she trotted off to begin. Duncan rolled his eyes before sitting down on Alyssa's lap who sat across from Teagan.

"I have missed you too Teagan, we spent days just debating with each other." Alyssa said wrapping her arms tightly around Duncan's stomach.

"Ah yes I haven't been able to find someone quite the same since I became Arl." He chuckled lightly looking at the eleven beauty.

"Teagan… it would be bad if I stayed wouldn't it?" Her voice was so soft and quiet, Duncan titled his head to look up at her.

"I think so… But he loves you… He was never the same when you left."

"That day… he told me… I …" She took a deep breath and turned to look at the ground.

* * *

"_We need to talk." Alistair voice was distant as he matched into the room she had been sitting and waiting for him._

"_I figured." Alyssa replied quietly staring down at her fingers._

"_Me being King changes things for… us." He stood far away from her and he refused to look at her._

"_Don't do this Alistair…" She felt like a child begging her puppy to come back to her._

"_I have to do what's best. That means ending it with us… I love you but I have to put Ferelden first."_

"_So that's it then? I'm not good enough for you so you don't want me anymore?"_

"_It's not like that Alyssa, I need an heir… and you can't do that."_

"_I love you, please can't we talk about this?"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Alistair please…"_

"_No Alyssa this is best."_

"_So what you got your fun and now you don't need me."_

"_See you on the battle field Alyssa…"_

_Alyssa watched him turn around and leave, tears streamed down her face as soon as he was out of site… She placed her hand onto her stomach and gently rubbed it…She had already known she was pregnant._

* * *

"He was a wreck after the battle, you should have seen him my dear."

* * *

"_All hail King Alistair." Eamon cheered happily as others cheered and clapped to greet the new King._

"_Where is Alyssa?" Alistair whispered to Teagan who stood proudly next to him._

"_I'm sorry Alistair, she left." Teagan answered just as quietly looking at the newly crowned king._

"_Did she say anything to you?"_

"_She was… Devastated."_

"_I didn't want her to get hurt."_

"_Well when you left her like that what to you expect?"  
"What does that mean Teagan?"_

"_It doesn't matter right now Alistair, you let a woman like that go because my brother told you too? She asked me to tell you her boon is to free the circle."_

"_I didn't want too… Maker I'm an idiot."_

* * *

"I couldn't handle it if he left me again…" Alyssa spoke quietly giving Duncan a tight squeeze.

"He won't my dear… He loves you." Teagan replied reassuringly smiling at her from across the table.

"I'm not a Queen Teagan."

"But you could be…"

"_Kadan_, they are back I can feel them." Sten broke through their conversation as he barged into the room.

"What?" Alyssa asked surprised placing Duncan onto the floor before getting up to her feet.

"They are on their way." Sten answered sternly standing stiff and like he was on edge.

"Sten how do you know that?" Alyssa asked moving towards the Qunari as he stood like a statue.

"I can feel it, _Kadan,_ we can feel when our leader is ready to attack." Sten looked down at the eleven mage he had so much respect for.

"How long do we have Sten?"

"Not long _Kadan._"

"Ciana, Duncan stay here I'm begging you. Teagan, Sten come with me." Alyssa ordered sternly, falling back into her leader role which she filled so magnificently.

"Be careful mum." Duncan called out to her as she left the room.

Alyssa practically glided down the lengthy hallways towards Alistair and Eamon, Teagan and Sten followed closely behind her.

"Alistair, they are coming…"


End file.
